


Rain and Humanity's Strongest

by Kurotoraa



Series: Humanity's Strongest Clean Freak [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on deviantART, Rain, crying in the rain because your tears don't show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotoraa/pseuds/Kurotoraa
Summary: Humanity's Strongest goes missing for a period of time, especially when it rains...





	

"Hey, [Name], do you know what's wrong with Corporal Shorty these days?"

"What do you mean?"

"He disappears for long periods of time. And no one has seen him during these times."

"Why do you think I'd know where he is?"

"Because he cares about you, enough to let you in."

 

 

 

 

 

_A rainy afternoon, just like many prior afternoons. Levi is missing again; you decide to search for him._

"Hey, Armin, have you seen Lance Corporal Levi?"

The petite blonde frowned as he tried to remember.

"...no, I don't think I've seen him...come to think about it, I don't think I've seen him at all today..."

"Okay, thanks!"

You frowned as you walked away, wondering where Levi could have gone. It was raining heavily outside, and there was mud everywhere. Smiling slightly to yourself, you imagined Levi complaining about the filth. Arriving at Levi's door, you knocked gently.

"Levi...?"

After trying the doorknob and finding it unlocked, you decided to go inside. Slowly opening the door a crack, you listened intently, wondering if Levi was inside. After a few tense moments of listening, you realized that there was the soft sound of breathing. _Who was in Levi's room?_ Boldly taking a step into the room, you closed the door silently behind you. Squinting slightly at the dark shape on the bed, you slowly stepped closer. Dark onyx locks were splayed on the pillow, made even darker with water. You blinked, surprised to see Levi's face. _Levi? Why is his hair wet...?_

Looking closer, you were surprised to see that Levi was soaked. His clothes were dark with water, the ends of his sleeves splattered with mud. No one had ever seen Levi asleep, and you were surprised to know that he even slept. He looked vulnerable, with his eyes closed, eyebrows and face relaxed in sleep, laying sprawled on the bed, as if he had fallen onto the bed and fallen asleep. Reaching over to brush a lock of wet hair from his face, you were surprised to see his eyes slightly swollen, as if he had recently been crying.

"What happened to you, Levi..."

At your touch and soft whisper, Levi stirred. With a soft grunt and a frown, he shifted restlessly in place, not opening his eyes. Unsure of what to do, you froze in place. You watched, frozen, as his steel blue-grey eyes slowly opened. Looking up at you with a cute puzzled look, he blinked, confused, not quite awake yet.

"What..."

You bit your lip nervously, knowing you would get yelled at for walking into his room while he slept. His eyebrows furrowed more and more with each blink, as his eyes cleared of sleep and he realized what was happening.

"[Name]."

"Y-yes sir?"

"Why the hell are you in my room? Who let you in?"

"N-no one, sir. The door was unlocked."

"You did not answer my first question. Why. The hell. Are you in my room."

"U-uhm..."

"Today, [Name]."

"...I-I was worried about you, sir! Everyone was wondering where you were disappearing to for such long stretches of time everyday, and Hanji specifically told me to look for you, sir!"

You squeezed your eyes shut, knowing that Levi would not take this well. Preparing yourself for cleaning punishment for the next century and quite a bit of yelling, you instinctively leaned a little bit back, trying to make yourself as small as possible. Half a minute of silence from Levi later, you slowly opened your eyes. Levi was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head buried in his hands.

"...Lance Corporal Levi...?"

A small sigh. With his head still buried in his hands, he said,

"Go. Tell shitty glasses I'm fine."

"Yes sir! An-...and my...punishment...?"

"No need. Go."

While walking down the hall, looking for Hanji, you wondered.

_What was wrong with Levi? What happened to him? Since when did he not give cleaning punishments whenever he wanted to? Especially when it was actually warranted... Why was he crying? Why was he wet? So many questions..._

"Hey [Name]! Did you find him?"

"Oh, Hanji, I was looking for you."

"You're so distracted, good thing I found YOU before you walked into something. What happened with Shorty? Has he assigned you to clean the whole place for the next ten years?"

"He told me to tell you, and I quote: 'Tell shitty glasses I'm fine'."

Hanji sighed.

"Want to tell me where he was?"

"In his room."

"Oh. That's probably why no one has seen him. Everyone's too scared to go into his room."

 

 

 

 

 

"[Name]. Bad news. Corporal Shorty is missing again."

"He is probably in his room, like yesterday, did you go and check?"

Hanji nodded. Apparently he was not in his room this time. You thought back to what had happened yesterday.

_Levi, laying on his bed. Wet hair. Soaked clothes. Flecks of mud on his sleeves. Freezing cold cheek. Slightly swollen eyes. Exhausted sleep._

You gasped aloud. Hanji looked at you curiously.

"I think I know where he is."

You ran as quickly as you can, getting soaked by the rain in seconds. Slowing down to a walk to make sure Levi (or anything else in the forest) wouldn't hear you coming for miles, you cautiously entered the dense, large forest, many meters away from the buildings. After about an hour of walking, you saw a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Creeping behind a large bush, you peeked into the area, searching for Levi.

A flash of white and brown.

Levi was furiously twirling, throwing punches at the air, practicing. Rain plastered his hair to his head, and mud was splattered all over his uniform. He was frowning in concentration. Looking closer, though, it looked like he was... _crying?!_ You blinked, wondering if you were just seeing rain running down his face. But Levi paused, shaking his head, spraying water droplets everywhere, and you heard the unmistakable sound of a sniffle.

_Humanity's Strongest, known for no expression and a really foul temper, was crying?_

You watched as Levi sniffed again, raising his head towards the sky, letting the rain pour down his face. His shoulders shook, the rain mixing with his tears. Shifting closer, you strained to hear what he was saying.

"...rry. It's all my fault. I couldn't save you. Humanity's Strongest, ha. I couldn't save anyone, not even one...Gunther, Petra, Oluo, Eld. I'm so sorr--"

He stopped, looking in your direction warily. You had stood up with a loud rustle of leaves, not wanting to hear anymore. Stepping around the bush, you walked up to Levi. You stared at him for a few seconds, taking in his form standing in the middle of a filthy mud puddle. His shoulders were hunched as if in defeat, tears were shining in his eyes, tracing tracks down his dirt smudged cheeks. He inhaled sharply, as if preparing himself for something.

"Tch, why are you here."

His voice wavered, destroying his feigned calm and annoyance. He knew you had been watching. Humanity's Strongest, crying his eyes out. His red rimmed steel blue-grey gaze shifted to the floor, as if just realizing he was standing in the middle of a large mud puddle. Taking a deep breath, you raised your arms, and in a fluid motion, stepped forward and threw your arms around his small, hunched form. He tensed in your arms, trying to stop his shivering and not used to hugs.

"How long have you been out here? You're so cold, you're shivering."

"...around 5 hours."

You were dragging Levi back to take a warm bath, no matter what.

"Oi, what are you doing, where are you taking me."

"Back. Right now. You need to get warmed up. We can't have Humanity's Strongest freezing to death."

Levi stopped, looking at the muddy ground. You realized, a little late, that you just said something wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Levi..."

His jaw clenched, his gaze fastened to the ground.

"Levi, look. I really shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to admit I was worried about you, okay? Please, come back with me and get warmed up. I don't want you dying on me. Levi, please."

He gazed up at you through his eyelashes, his gaze hopeful. He reminded you of a child, with that hopeful look, as if your next words would decide their life and they were hoping you would say something good. You took a deep breath, hoping you wouldn't wreak this more than you already have.

"Levi...You matter to me, okay? I don't want to see you like this...You're...destroying yourself. It's not your fault. Humanity's Strongest is just a title. Everyone's just acknowledging how strong you are. But, I understand, when you're really strong, no one is there to support you. No one is there to realize that you can't be strong all the time, forever. I'm here for you, Levi. Humanity's Strongest or Humanity's Weakest, I care about you. I don't care about the title. You're important to me. You. Please don't hurt yourself like this, Levi. Don't ever do this again, standing outside in the rain. Talk to me, if you have to. Please."

The cold rain continued pouring down. Levi started shivering more fiercely than before. With a slight upward curve to his lips, he ducked his head a little, a slight nod.

"Yes? Levi, is that a yes?!"

Another slight nod. Smiling in relief, you immediately started leading him back.

 

 

 

 

 

The building was deserted on the way back to Levi's room. Realizing it was around dinnertime, you were glad that no one else will see the strong, stoic Levi like this: weak, dirty, with his eyes swollen from all the crying he had done, following you around like a lost puppy instead of leading, still shivering fiercely.

"Levi, are you okay?"

He was leaning against the wall of his room, shivering, with his eyes lightly closed, as if asleep. You rushed to the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water, knowing you had to get Levi warm, quick. Levi walked automatically, eyes still closed, leaning on you. You helped him into the tub, clothes and all. After five minutes of tense waiting, you noticed that he had stopped shivering and had relaxed slightly, head lolling against the side of the tub. Unable to help yourself, you reached for his shoulder and slightly shook it. Dull steel blue-grey eyes met yours, and he blinked at you slowly, like an animal slowly waking up. Instructing him to take a nice hot bath to warm and clean himself up, you left the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

_Some time later_

"[Name]."

Walking into the bathroom to see what he wanted, you were greeted by a wonderful sight. Shirtless Levi (the rest hidden under bubbles - who knew Humanity's Strongest liked bubble baths?), his pale skin no longer as deathly pale as it was before, drops of water rolling down his defined muscles, his pale face free of dirt.

"You didn't wash your hair, Levi."

"Mmm. You do it", he murmured, his eyes still closed.

"...Okay."

You lathered some shampoo onto your hands, and ran your fingers through his hair, adding gentle pressure to his scalp, making sure you cleaned his hair thoroughly. He let out a little hum of approval, tilting his head back. After rinsing his hair out thoroughly, making sure it was clean, you left the bathroom, to allow Levi to dress. You also changed, swapping your mud splattered uniform with one of Levi's shirts. Stepping out of the bathroom in sweatpants and wet hair dripping water onto his bare chest, Levi made a beeline for his bed.

"Wait, Levi, you can't go to sleep with wet hair!"

"...mmph, I'm tired..."

Sighing, you grabbed a towel. Making Levi lean against the wall while sitting on his bed (his bed is in a corner), you gently toweled his hair dry, as he drifted in and out of sleep.

"Okay, done. You sleep now, Levi."

With a muffled sound, he slid down the wall, until he was laying on his side on his bed. Placing the blanket over his curled form, you brushed a lock of his onyx hair away from his face.

"Good night, Levi."

His hand reached out and grabbed yours. You yelped with surprise; you thought he was asleep.

"Stay."

"Is that an order, Levi?"

"...please."

Smiling and shaking your head slightly, you climbed onto Levi's bed. Strong, warm arms encircled your waist, and his chest rumbled a content hum. You could feel his muscles pressing against your back through his shirt.

_Levi is surprisingly docile today. I wouldn't mind if he stayed this way..._

"Good night, Levi."

"Go to sleep, [Name]."

_There's the Levi I remember._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first work on AO3, hope you all enjoy~


End file.
